


Straight up not having a good time

by bunbondoeswriting



Series: The world needs people who are different [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Autistic Karkat Vantas, Crying, Gen, Humanstuck, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Breakdown, idk what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: New life, new dad, new school.Karkat has a bit of trouble adapting to change. Especially when it involves so many other people.Karkat has autism, he just hasn't been diagnosed yet and doesn't know so he and Jack don't know what to make of what happens.
Relationships: Jack Noir & Karkat Vantas
Series: The world needs people who are different [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059377
Kudos: 14





	Straight up not having a good time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after almost having a mental breakdown at school. Partly me projecting and partly me wanting some good stabdad content.  
> It's based off of a)what I know about autistic people and b)my own experiences (I've never been diagnosed + some of it may be anxiety) so if it seems inaccurate or anything feel free to let me know!

Karkat goes to school today.

He has a new home and a new family. Sort of.

He's never had a home before. His dad, if you could even call him that, had to hide him all the time. That is, before he died.

Karkat had thought he was a goner.

Then, he'd been found.

Well, more like he'd found someone. And been stabbed for trespassing.

That was long behind them, though, and really Jack had no idea he was a kid. He would never have stabbed a kid. It was reflexes, honest!

So, long story short, Karkat had been adopted. He lives in a proper house, with his own room and three square meals a day and today is his first day at a real school.

He hates it. It's so unfamiliar to him and he didn't want to go to school. He has friends, he doesn't need "human interaction." Given, he's never met these friends, but he knows them all pretty well. He's close to a lot of them, though not physically close.

He doesn't want to go to school. He knows he'll hate it there.

And he was right.

He gets there and it's chaos, right off the bat. He doesn't know anyone, so he picks a table that seems empty to sit at. Everyone is talking, and shouting and messing around and there's so. Much. Noise.

He pulls his hood up and lays his head down.

None of his classes are any better. The teacher introduces him and he has to stand in front of the class. Everyone is staring at him.

He sits. He can hardly hear the teacher talking. He has no idea what's going on. He sits the whole class staring up at the teacher dumbly with a pen in his hand and his notebook empty.

Lunchtime rolls around and Karkat feels sick, so he skips out on the cafeteria food and just sits on his phone. 

He's trying so hard to ignore the din, but it's just so loud.

Pen tapping, people talking, things being thrown, footsteps.

Thump thump thump. Clatter clatter clatter. Click click click tap tap tap crunch crunch crunch. Why is everything so damn-

Loud!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!"

* * *

Well shit.

Jack's never really had a kid before. Honestly he's not sure why he took this one in. It's hard work and he's been so fucking burnt out lately.

The brat doesn't seem to want to adjust, doesn't get along with him or even listen to him at all.

Kids are a nuisance when they're born, nevermind when they're his age.

But hell if it isn't worth it to see the kid's face light up when he's happy. Like when he said he'd take him in the first time.

Now, though, he was regretting it more than ever.

First day in school, not even halfway through the day and he gets a call from the principal. 

He's ready to give the troublemaker a piece of his mind soon as he gets there, but when he does…

This isn't what he expected.

The desk lady points him to a little sideroom and he goes in.

Karkat's curled up in a little ball, hood over his head and drawstrings pulled tight. His hands cover his ears and he's rocking himself.

Jack softens up right away. He doesn't quite know how this kid worked his way into his heart but it kills him to see Karkat like this.

He steps into the room and closes the door behind him, clearing his throat.

Karkat looks up, eyes glistening with tears, and sniffles.

"Dad?" He says, uncertain. He winces, like the word tastes as odd as it sounds.

He's never called Jack that before. His name and a few explicit, albeit creative, curses, but never Dad.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm here. What… what happened?" He takes a seat by Karkat.

The boy opens his mouth, closes it. "I… I don't know…"

And he really doesn't.

Jack nods and hesitantly reaches a hand out, touching his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Karkat sniffs. "I don't know."

Jack sighs. "Do you… wanna go home?" Karkat just nods. "Okay then."

He knows that Karkat has to go back to school. He knows they have to find a way to deal with this. But that can wait until later, so he just takes Karkat home and watches crappy romcoms with him.


End file.
